Terlambat
by ambudaff
Summary: Alternate Universe, kehidupan mahasiswa, no magic, no Voldemort, no Marauders, no 'that word'. Shonen-ai. Character maybe Death. Diikutsertakan dalam Challenge: Only Death Aparts Us punya daikirai. Chapter 5 updated, and happy birthday Remus!
1. Chapter 1

**Terlambat**

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Alternate Universe, no magic, no Voldemort, no Marauders, no 'that word'. Shonen-ai. Character Death. Rate T saja_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge: Only Death Aparts Us**__ punya __**daikirai**_

_Terimakasih banyak untuk __**[at]Ghee11**__**[at]elitralala**__ dan __**[at]zenatzenut**__ atas sumbangan fakultasnya. Sastra Jawa, wekekek! #dzigh Tadinya direncanakan oneshot, tapi atas bujukan **[at]elitralala** jadi aja dibikin multichaps. Mungkin akan diapdet dalam beberapa hari mendatang, dengan dua sampai tiga chapter lagi_

_Untuk semua pecinta SBRL_

-o0o-

"CEWEEEK," seruan itu membahana ke seluruh Ruang Belajar Bersama, membuat semua menoleh tanpa dikomando. Segerombolan pemuda tingkat pertama masuk, mendekati dan menyapa kelompok cewek-cewek Psikologi tingkat pertama juga, yang sedang mengerjakan tugas, membuat semua mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka.

Yap, ini Universitas Hogwarts Skotlandia. Tingkat Persiapan Bersama, alias tingkat pertama. Semua mahasiswa tingkat pertama diasramakan, digolongkan antara mahasiswa dan mahasiswi, jurusan science dan humaniora. Bukan membeda-bedakan, mereka bebas bergaul di masa kuliah, hanya untuk memudahkan administrasi saja. Lagian, bagaimana mungkin mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tidur dalam satu kamar, kan?

Selain deretan kamar yang berbeda antara putra dan putri, mereka punya Ruang Belajar Bersama yang sama, satu di jurusan Science, dan satu di jurusan Humaniora. Ruang Belajar sekalian Perpustakan kecil-kecilan, karena Perpustakaan aslinya jauh lebih besar dan koleksi bukunya juga dahsyat.

Baik di Perpustakaan atau Ruang Belajar Bersama berlaku peraturan yang sama: tidak boleh berisik. Kalau memang ingin berisik, memutar musik keras-keras, atau berteriak-teriak, silakan di Ruang Rekreasi Bersama.

Tapi, peraturan memang dibuat untuk dilanggar, kan? Begitulah, segerombolan pemuda tadi adalah James Potter dan Sirius Black dari jurusan Teknik Sipil—sesungguhnya yang berisik cuma mereka berdua—Remus Lupin jurusan Desain Interior, Severus Snape jurusan Farmasi, dan Peter Pettigrew jurusan Kedokteran Hewan.

Entah kenapa James dan Sirius dianggap 'pemimpin' dari gerombolan itu dan entah bagaimana mulainya sehingga terbentuk gerombolan itu, padahal kan mereka hampir tidak punya kesamaan. Pertama, cuma James dan Sirius yang sejurusan. Lalu, Remus dan Severus cenderung lebih diam, asyik membaca buku atau semacamnya, sementara Peter—di luar kenyataan bahwa dia masuk Kedokteran, walau Kedokteran Hewan, dan itu pasti membutuhkan kepandaian ekstra—kesannya culun.

Mereka bisa jadi akrab dan menggerombol bersama-sama itu mungkin karena masa OPSPEK di awal perkuliahan, di mana mereka satu kelompok, plus Lily Evans yang anak Psikologi. Beberapa anak kelompok lainnya adalah anak Humaniora, jadi memang relatif lebih sedikit waktu ketemuannya.

Jadi, sekarang mereka mencari tempat duduk. James berkeras, ingin mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan Lily, sedang yang lain tentu saja, yang mana saja. Apalagi tempat duduk kosong di daerah tempat Lily berada, sudah penuh. Paling tinggal satu-dua saja.

Maka terpaksa James mengalah, dan mereka mencari tempat kosong untuk berlima. Begitu dapat, Remus dan Severus langsung menyimpan buku-bukunya di meja, dan mencari buku-buku tambahan di lemari-lemari buku di sepanjang dinding yang melingkupi Ruang Belajar Bersama.

"Ckckck, itu anak dua! Buku melulu yang dipikirin!" seru Sirius sambil menyimpan—setengah melemparkan—tasnya ke atas meja. Duduk sembarangan, dan matanya beredar mencari-cari entah apa. James sama saja, duduk, menyimpan tasnya, bukannya mulai membuka buku malahan matanya terus menatap ke arah kelompok anak-anak Psikologi.

Peter jadi serba salah. Anak ini memang nggak punya pendirian, tertiup ke arah mana angin berhembus. Apalagi kalau anginnya besar, datangnya dari kedua pentolan kelompok, Sirius atau James. Jadi, begitu mendengar Sirius berkata '_buku melulu yang dipikirin'_, langsung saja Peter _mengkeret_. Padahal dia perlu mencari buku untuk tugas—

"Hey, Siri, bukannya kita harus bikin tugas rangkuman—"

"Malas ah! Lagian tugasnya kan buat Senin depan. Lagian, seharusnya Teknik Sipil tugasnya bukan bikin rangkuman—"

"Yee! Kita kan baru tingkat satu, dodol! Masih _Tingkat Persiapan Bersama_! _Matkul_ kita saja masih banyak yang sama—" seru James sinis sambil berdiri, merentangkan tangannya lalu menggerak-gerakkan seolah ia mengumpulkan semua mahasiswa dalam Ruang Belajar ke dalam rengkuhannya, "—dan dodolnya, kita masih dapat _matkul_ Ilmu Budaya Dasar! Buat apa sih!"

"Kalau yang aku denger, mahasiswa Humaniora juga dapet Ilmu Alam Dasar—" sela Peter takut-takut.

"Iya!" seru James, seneng karena mendapat dukungan, bersamaan dengan tangannya menepuk punggung Peter keras-keras, membuat Peter terbatuk-batuk. "Kenapa sih, kita nggak langsung saja masuk ke _matkul_ fakultas kita?" katanya sambil menggerutu. Tapi ia duduk juga, mengeluarkan buku dari tas, dan mulai bersiap untuk membaca—baru bersiap saja, entah kapan membacanya.

Sementara Sirius malah mengeluarkan sebuah majalah—dengan celingukan kanan-kiri, setelah yakin tak ada dosen atau petugas perpustakaan di dekat-dekat mereka—dan mulai membuka-bukanya. Jelas harus celingukan, soalnya isinya gambar-gambar wanita tak berbaju—

Setelah melihat kedua pentolan itu asyik dengan garapannya sendiri, Peter berdiri diam-diam, dan mulai mencari buku-buku yang diperlukan. Sementara itu, Severus dan Remus nampaknya sudah selesai menyisir lemari, dan kembali dengan setumpukan buku di pangkuan.

"Wups! Remus, tak perlu dibantu?" basa-basi Sirius.

Remus menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nggak apa-apa kok!" dan duduk setelah menyimpan tumpukan bukunya hati-hati. Mengambil satu, membukanya dan mulai membaca sambil membuat catatan.

Severus juga menyimpan tumpukan bukunya di dekat tasnya, dan mulai membuka satu persatu tanpa bicara.

"Bisa ya, mereka diem begitu, berjam-jam—" James menyahut pelan, takut mengganggu keasyikan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian nampaknya dia sudah bosan. Menepuk punggung Sirius, dia memberi isyarat agar keluar.

"Kantin?"

James mengangguk.

Dengan agak malas-malasan, Sirius berdiri. "Kalian tidak ikut ke kantin?" tanyanya pada Remus, Severus; dan Peter yang baru saja datang dari proses pencarian dengan beberapa buku.

Remus menggeleng. Severus menggeleng. Peter menyimpan buku-bukunya di meja, "—eh? Apaan? Oh, ke kantin? Nanti siang mungkin, aku mau baca dulu—"

"Oke! Kami duluan ya!"

"Nanti kalian kuliah?" Peter mulai membuka-buka buku, sepertinya dia ragu akan pergi atau tetap diam.

"Yups. Sipil kuliah jam satu—"

"Aaah! Aku ikut saja ke kantin. Buku-buku ini aku titip dulu ya?" pandangan memohon Peter pada Remus.

"Rapikan saja di situ, simpan tas, jadi nggak akan diganggu orang lain—" sahut Severus sambil terus membaca, tanpa mengangkat mata dari buku yang sedang dibaca.

"Okey!" dengan serampangan Peter membereskan buku dan meletakkan tas di sampingnya mendorong kursinya, dan berlari menyusul James dan Sirius.

Keduanya terus membaca dan membuat catatan dalam hening.

-o0o-

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Remus menutup semua buku cetaknya, menyimpan pensil dan buku catatannya di tas, dan berdiri untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari-lemari di dinding. Kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia menarik tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku, besar dan tebal. Sepertinya banyak berisi foto berwarna-warni. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, ia asyik memelototi gambar-gambar itu.

"La Sagrada Familia? Gaudi?"

Remus menoleh. Severus sudah selesai dengan catatannya, sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, tapi ia terlihat antusias melihat foto-foto yang sedang ditekuni Remus.

"Yap. Kau tahu?"

"Aku sering melihat gambar-gambar itu—"

Remus mengangkat alis.

"Ibuku kan arsitek—"

"Ooh! Pantas. Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak masuk arsitek saja?"

Severus mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak begitu suka arsitek atau semacamnya. Aku lebih suka mencampur-campur senyawa—"

"Biar kutebak. Ayahmu?"

Severus terkekeh. "Mudah diduga ya? Ya, memang. Ibuku dan keluarga besarnya kebanyakan arsitek, desainer seperti jurusanmu atau semacamnya. Kalau ayahku, keluarganya kebanyakan dokter, apoteker, atau seperti ayah: peneliti farmasi—"

Remus tersenyum hangat. Severus kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, memencet-mencet beberapa tombol, dan mengalunlah sebuah rangkaian nada—disetel pelan agar tak mengganggu lingkungan sekitar. Sepertinya bukan nada yang biasa didengar ABG masa kini—

_La sagrada familia, the wind has changed the storm is over  
La sagrada familia, for the lion and the lamb  
La sagrada familia, we thank the lord the danger's over  
La sagrada familia, there's peace throughout the land **1)**_

"—aku pernah dengar ini—" Remus berusaha mengingat-ingat, "—Gaudi? Alan Parson Project?"

Severus tersenyum. "Salah satu lagu kesukaanku—"

Remus mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Boleh aku minta?"

Severus memencet-mencet beberapa tombol lagi, mengirimkan paket MP3 itu via _bluetooth_.

Sekarang dua ponsel itu sudah terisi lagu yang sama. Tak sengaja Severus melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel Remus—sebenarnya ponselnya sangat sederhana sekali, hanya terdiri dari fitur-fitur dasar. Tapi warnanya hitam gelap, dan _wallpaper_nya—sangat kontras—keemasan.

La Sagrada Familia, di malam hari Barcelona, keemasan oleh lampu-lampunya.

"Kau benar-benar tergila-gila dengan La Sagrada?" Severus kagum.

"Yah," Remus mengangkat bahunya, "—entah kenapa, aku seperti terobsesi dengan La Sagrada—"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak masuk arsitek saja?"

Remus tertawa kecil, "—tak bisa memutuskan. Antara desain dan arsitek. Aku masukkan dua-duanya dalam formulir pendaftaran, dan yang lulusnya pilihan pertama, Desain—"

Severus ikut tertawa. "—atau kau ikut lagi seleksi tahun depan—"

Tawa Remus menjadi getir. "Rasanya aku harus cukup puas dengan apa yang aku dapatkan. Aku terbiasa bekerja keras, supaya tetap masuk sekolah negeri—dan itu berarti tak perlu membayar **2)**—" Remus menghela napas, "—dan sekarang juga aku berusaha keras untuk lulus tepat waktu, atau bahkan lebih cepat, supaya cepat dapat kerja, dan cepat menghasilkan—"

Raut wajah Severus menjadi bersungguh-sungguh, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bermimpi lebih jauh lagi? Lulus dan bergabung menjadi tim Desain Interior La Sagrada? Yang aku tahu, mereka masih mengerjakannya—"

"Ya, masih. Diperkirakan keseluruhan bangunan berikut desain interiornya selesai 2026, tepat seratus tahun meninggalnya Antoni Gaudi—"

"OK, begini saja. Tahun 2026 umur kita sekitar 33 kan? Kemungkinan kita sudah punya pekerjaan tetap, dan kau mungkin malah sudah bekerja di Sagrada. Kita ketemu di Sagrada, _deal_?"

Remus agak ragu. "—err—"

"Ayolah—"

"Oke—" Remus akhirnya meng-iyakan, "—mudah-mudahan—"

Severus tertawa kecil, "—kau ini, mana tekadmu?"

Remus turut tertawa juga, "OK! Kita ketemu di Sagrada 2026!"

Severus otomatis merangkulnya, "—begitu dong!"

Remus nampak sedikit tersipu.

"Oya, mana Peter ya? Bagaimana ini barang-barangnya? Aku harus masuk jam 13.00—"

"Aku juga, dan kurasa kita harus makan dulu. Apa kita titip saja?"

Berjalan beriringan mereka melapor pada petugas Ruang Belajar Bersama akan barang-barang Peter. Kemudian melangkah keluar, masih mengobrol tentang La Sagrada Familia, Gaudi, dan Alan Parsons Project.

Sampai tak merasa, ada sepasang mata memperhatikan gerak-gerik, tingkah laku mereka—sangat memperhatikan. Dengan rasa tak enak di dada, mungkin di perut? Dengan rasa tak enak di hati. Dengan rasa yang tak bisa diucapkan—

**TBC**

_1) La Sagrada Familia – The Alan Parsons Project, album Gaudi._

_La Sagrada Familia ini adalah sebuah gereja spektakuler di Barcelona, Spanyol, mahakarya Antonio Gaudi, dibangun dalam 15 tahun terakhir kehidupannya, dan belum selesai saat ia meninggal. Ketika ia ditanya, kenapa ia membangunnya begitu lama, ia menjawab: 'Klien saya tidak memburu-buru'_

_Semua keterangan tentang La Sagrada Familia ini—gerejanya—Ambu ambil dari wikipedia._

_2) Kalau tidak salah, di Inggris Raya, dari TK sampai Universitas, asal negeri, gratis. Kalau swasta, baru bayar. CMIIW. Diumpamakan, Universitas Hogwarts itu negeri XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Terlambat**

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Alternate Universe, no magic, no Voldemort, no Marauders, no 'that word'. Shonen-ai. Character Death. Rate T saja_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge: Only Death Aparts Us**__ punya __**daikirai**_

_Terimakasih banyak untuk __**[at]Ghee11**__**[at]elitralala**__ dan __**[at]zenatzenut**__ atas sumbangan fakultasnya. Sastra Jawa, wekekek! #dzigh_

_Untuk semua pecinta SBRL_

-o0o-

**Bagian Kedua**

-o0o-

"—aku duluan!" sahut Remus, berdiri, mengangkat ranselnya, meninggalkan mangkuk serealnya yang sudah kosong, "—kuliah jam pertama sampai makan siang nanti. Sampai jumpa!"

Ketiga sobatnya melambaikan tangan, tak berbicara, mungkin karena mulut masih penuh sereal. Kecuali Severus, ia juga berdiri. Mangkuknya juga sudah kosong.

"Aku juga duluan ya!" dan ia melangkah keluar Ruang Makan.

Menjejeri Remus, Severus melingkarkan lengan pada bahunya. Berbicara beberapa kalimat, lalu tertawa. Keduanya berjalan bersama, irama agak dipercepat. Dari Ruang Makan, cukup banyak mahasiswa yang menyelesaikan makan cepat-cepat, akan kuliah jam pertama.

"—aneh—" Sirius menggumam, mulutnya masih dipenuhi sereal. Cepat-cepat ditelannya, disusul dengan seteguk susu—blah! Minuman anak kecil, batinnya.

"Kenapa, Siri?"

"Anak-anak Farmasi bukannya masuk jam 11 nanti?"

"Kau hapal sekali!"

"Er, bukan begitu. Kalau tidak salah, minggu lalu Severus berjalan bersama kita ke kelasnya, jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau Farmasi kuliahnya hari ini jam 11—"

"Ya, mungkin dia mau ke Perpustakaan—" Peter menghabiskan serealnya, melihat kanan-kiri, "—aku masih lapar—"

"Ya, sana tambah!" Sirius ketus.

Peter nyengir, berdiri ke meja hidangan, dan mengisi lagi penuh-penuh mangkuknya, menyiramnya dengan susu murni, dan sudah mulai menyendok serealnya walau ia belum duduk di kursinya.

"Ayo, kau sudah selesai? Kelompok kerja kita kumpul jam 9 di Ruang Belajar Bersama—" James menghabiskan jus jeruknya, dan berdiri.

"OK," Sirius juga berdiri walau masih meneguk habis isi gelasnya, "—kami tinggal kau ya!"

Peter tak menjawab, mulutnya penuh, cuma tangan kirinya saja melambai memberi isyarat.

James tak memperhatikan sobatnya yang jadi pendiam, karena matanya jelalatan ke arah gerombolan gadis-gadis mahasiswi Psikologi, mencari-cari sasaran yang tak ada, "—apa dia tidak sarapan ya?" gumam James perlahan nyaris tak terdengar.

-o0o-

Ruang Belajar Bersama semakin sore biasanya semakin penuh. Duo Sipil kita ini sedang mencari-cari tempat kosong, ketika Sirius menjawil siku James, "—sebelah Remus—"

Meja-meja di Ruang Belajar Bersama ini meja yang panjaaaaang sekali, dilengkapi bangku di sisi kanan dan kiri. Jadi bisa muat banyak. Dan di sisi Remus sepertinya cukup untuk dua-tiga orang lagi.

James mengangguk, dan mengarahkan langkahnya pada pemuda yang sedang asyik membaca itu. Sesekali dia menulis sesuatu pada catatannya.

"Hei!" sapa James sambil menepuk bahunya.

Remus menoleh. "Ah, kalian! Mana Peter?"

"Tak tahulah. Kalau tak salah, Kedokteran Hewan ada tambahan praktikum sore ini—" James dan Sirius duduk di sebelah kanan Remus.

Mengangguk, Remus meneruskan kegiatannya tadi, kembali fokus membaca plus sesekali mencatat. Terbawa suasana, James dan Sirius ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan buku dan mulai membaca.

Ada beberapa saat hening seperti itu. Keheningan pecah saat Severus datang, langsung duduk di sebelah kiri Remus. Menyimpan tasnya di meja, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti _flyer_, dan menyerahkan pada Remus tanpa suara.

Remus memandangnya heran, sebelum ia menatap _flyer_ itu lurus-lurus, seolah mengeja satu demi satu kata yang ada di sana.

"Florence?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya. Tadi aku telepon orangtuaku menanyakan kabar, dan Mum—biasa, latahnya emak-emak—sedang mencari saudara, teman atau siapapun, yang sedang kuliah Desain, dan mengabarkan berita beasiswa itu. Habis menelepon, aku mencari _flyer_-nya di Kemahasiswaan, dan ternyata ada!"

Remus seperti tersihir oleh kertas itu, dibacanya sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sirius, memanjangkan leher agar bisa ikut membaca kertas selebaran itu, dan Remus menggerakkannya sedikit ke samping agar bisa turut dibaca juga oleh Sirius.

"Beasiswa?"

"Ya," bisik Remus tertahan, "Florence Design Academy, Italia, ini sekolah desain nomer satu di dunia—"

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah yang tadi bercahaya, mendadak suram, "—mana bisa tembus—"

Severus memandangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "—kau belum coba kan?"

"Iya!" James turut memberi semangat, "—semangat! Kau harus coba dulu—"

Remus membaca _flyer_ itu sekali lagi. "Test-nya tiga bulan lagi. Yah, aku harus bersiap-siap—"

"Nah, begitu dong!" James menepuk bahu Remus dengan semangat.

"Ada apa, ada apa, aku ketinggalan apa ini—" Peter datang tergesa-gesa.

James dan Sirius mengucek-ucek rambut Peter dengan riang, sambil menerangkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"'Makasih, ya, Sev!" mata Remus kini berbinar-binar kembali. Ia memasukkan _flyer_ itu hati-hati ke dalam ranselnya, dan mulai membaca lagi bukunya, tak terganggu oleh keributan James, Sirius, dan Peter.

"Sama-sama," dan Severus pun meneruskan membaca bukunya.

Ada lagi mata yang diam-diam menatap, dengan seribu rasa tak terungkap, dengan seribu kata tak terucap.

-o0o-

Keluar dari gedung besar berlabel Pusat Administrasi itu selalu membawa rasa lega di diri Remus. Entah kenapa, gedung besar berkesan angker itu selalu berkesan menakut-nakuti mahasiswa. Sepertinya mahasiswa yang memasuki gedung itu adalah mahasiswa yang 'punya dosa' atau bermasalah dengan absen, nilai, tugas yang tak dikumpulkan atau sudah kadaluwarsa masa belajarnya? Er ... tak tahulah, atau ini mungkin hanya dirasakan Remus saja?

Yang jelas, ia harus ke Pusat Administrasi untuk mengurus segala surat-surat guna mengikuti test memperoleh beasiswa ke Florence itu. Dan sepertinya, semua sudah selesai. Dia cuma perlu stres memikirkan test-nya saja—

Di depan gedung, seperti biasa, banyak kerumunan mahasiswa. Ada yang hanya sekedar membuang waktu menunggu sesuatu yang tak jelas, ada yang cekikikan menggosip, ada juga yang sedang serius berdebat mengenai satu dan lain masalah.

"Remus!"

Remus menoleh. "James! Kau sedang apa?"

James mengangkat dagunya pada gerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang mengerumuni seseorang, sepertinya mahasiswa senior, sedang berpidato menggebu-gebu mengenai sesuatu tentang politik pendidikan, yang tak jelas kedengarannya.

"Kau mulai berpolitik ya, James?" Remus tertawa.

"Hahaha! Namanya juga mahasiswa tahun pertama, disuruh ngumpul oleh senior, ngumpul. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Lagipula, buat apa sih mahasiswa Sipil ngomongin politik, itu makanannya mahasiswa FISIP—"

"Lha, bukannya yang sedang berbicara itu juga mahasiswa FISIP?"

James mengangguk. "FISIP anak lama. Sepertinya dia dekat dengan anak Sipil angkatan lama, jadi enak saja minta kawannya mengumpulkan audiens. Supaya pidatonya seperti yang menarik, begitu—"

Remus terkekeh. "Kau ini, selalu cuek pada segala hal. Eh, Sirius mana?"

"Tuh—" James menunjuk pada barisan pertama kerumunan itu "—dia serius banget—"

Remus kembali terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri, dari mana?"

"Dari PusAd. Mengumpulkan semua syarat untuk test—"

"Owh. Kau serius?"

Remus mengangguk.

"Sudah terkumpul semua syaratnya?"

"Sudah. Tinggal stres memikirkan testnya, haha—" Remus ketawa garing.

James malah menepuk keras bahunya, "—halah! Aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat Remus stres soal pelajaran, kau akan bisa mengerjakan testnya, sobat! Kau ini cuma kurang percaya diri saja—"

Remus menyeringai. "_Thanks, mate_! Aku kuliah dulu ya!"

Sembari ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju kelasnya, seseorang—di dalam kerumunan yang sedang asyik mendengarkan pidato—menoleh. Matanya terus mengikuti Remus hingga tak terlihat lagi, berbelok ke sebuah gedung.

-o0o-

"Lily!"

Gadis berambut merah itu menoleh, "Oh, kamu. Ada apa?"

James terengah-engah mendekati, pertama dari segerombolen teman-temannya, "—baru mau ngajak kamu nonton Lea Cumming. Mau kan?"

Lily menoleh pada kawan-kawannya "Aku nonton dengan mereka kok—"

"Oh—" sepertinya James kecewa.

Tapi Lily seperti bermurah hati, "Kita pergi ramai-ramai saja, James! Kau bawa teman-temanmu—"

Sirius muncul menyusul, menepuk bahu James, "Ayo! Kita pergi ramai-ramai saja!" sambil menoleh pada teman-temannya yang menyusul kemudian.

"Ha? Ada apa?" Peter seperti biasa telat menangkap pembicaraan.

"Lea Cumming, minggu depan. Jangan bilang kau belum punya tiketnya—" dengan seenaknya Sirius mendekati Mary McDonald dan memeluknya longgar, "—maukah dikau pergi bersama Abang?"

"Cih, Abang katanya—" tapi Mary sama sekali tidak berusaha melepas pelukan Sirius, dan malahan tertawa cekikikan.

"Kalian juga ikut kan?" Lily menyapa Remus dan Severus yang baru saja sampai.

"Tentu, mereka juga ikut, kami yang paksa. Tidak baik terus-terusan bergelut dengan buku—" James mendekat, terlihat berusaha ingin seperti Sirius, peluk-peluk seenaknya. Tapi Lily sudah waspada dan menjauh pelan-pelan.

"Ikut," Severus membereskan tumpukan buku yang sedang dibawanya, "—tapi kalian semua beli yang kelas Festival kan?"

"Jelas, harga mahasiswa—" Mary menjawab sambil melirik Sirius. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, James dan Sirius itu mahasiswa tajir. Berbeda dengan mahasiswa lainnya yang pas-pasan.

"Lagipula," Lily menyambung, "di Festival sebenarnya lebih seru! Coba di VIP, mana enak goyang?"

Semua tertawa.

"OK, jadi kita ketemuan di mana nih?"

"Aku masih ada kuliah sampai jam 16.30, mungkin langsung berangkat dari kampus—" Remus menggumam.

"Gimana kalau kita ketemu jam 17.00 di gerbang depan?" Lily mengusulkan. Waktu tempuh ke lokasi hanya setengah jam, dan pertunjukan dimulai pukul 19.00. Melihat antusiasme masyarakat sekitar, sepertinya cukup.

"OK!"

"Okey!"

"Aku akan datang!"

"Pukul 17.00 kita berangkat, jadi kumpulnya sebelumnya dong—"

"Iya, iya, cerewet kau—"

Dan percakapan yang riuh rendah itu lama kelamaan berpindah ke kantin. Kelaparan dan kehausan.

Tapi sepasang mata tak lepas memperhatikan seorang mahasiswa Sipil yang sedang merangkul-rangkul seorang mahasiswi Psikologi. Dan sepasang mata yang waspada pada mahasiswi Psikologi lainnya.

-o0o-

Hitungan waktu terkadang berlalu cepat. Walau selalu mengaku tak siap, Remus harus siap menghadapi test seleksi beasiswanya. Untuk hal yang diidam-idamkan, seseorang harus bekerja keras, prinsipnya.

Jadi, sore-sore, keempat sobatnya sudah menunggu tak sabar di Ruang Belajar Bersama, ketika ia datang, lusuh dan lelah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bisa kan?"

"Ayo, minum dulu!"

"Kapan diumumkan hasilnya?"

Remus mendudukkan dirinya di ruang yang tersisa di antara Sirius dan Severus, menerima minuman kaleng yang disorongkan James, membukanya, menyeruputnya hingga habis, dan menghela napas.

"Yah, sepertinya sih lumayan. Tapi aku tak tahu dengan peserta lain. Kan yang menginginkan beasiswa itu bukan hanya dari Skotlandia, tapi dari seluruh dunia—"

"Aaah! Kau pasti bisa!" James memberi semangat.

Sirius seperti ragu hendak menggerakkan tangan, tapi ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Remus juga. "Kau pasti lulus!"

"Kau ambil yang berapa tahun?" tanya Severus.

"Aku ambil yang tiga tahun. Er—sekalian—"

"Gyah! Lama sekali—" Peter keceplosan.

Remus tersenyum. "Yah, mungkin kalau aku lolos seleksi, aku akan lama sekali tak berjumpa dengan kalian. Tapi, kita kan bisa berhubungan dengan email—"

"Florence itu di Italia kan?"

"Yap!"

"Nanti kau harus belajar bahasa Italia dong—"

"Untuk sehari-hari, ya. Tapi menurut brosurnya, kuliah diselenggarakan dalam bahasa Inggris—"

"_Lucky you_—belajar jauh-jauh di Italia, tapi belajarnya pake bahasa Inggris. Nah, aku belajar di Skotlandia, belajarnya bahasa Latin—" Peter bersungut-sungut, menunjuk buku anatomi hewan di hadapannya, dengan setumpuk istilah bagian tubuh, tulang, pembuluh darah, dan sebagainya.

Keempat sobatnya menertawakan.

"Terima nasibmu, nak—" sahut James sambil menepuk punggungnya terlalu keras sampai Peter terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei, sepertinya makan malam sudah siap, yuk kita lihat sekarang makan apa—" sahut Peter mengalihkan pembicaraan. Usul ini segera disetujui keempat sobatnya. Sepertinya seisi Ruang Belajar Bersama juga sedang berpindah ke Ruang Makan, kecuali beberapa orang yang gila belajar atau sedang kagok.

"Whups. Untung saja. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi Remus bisa pingsan kalau tidak makan—" goda Sirius, dan entah kenapa pipi Remus mendadak menjadi merona.

Keempatnya tertawa lagi, keras-keras. Sambil saling berangkulan, kelimanya berjalan menghalangi alur jalan orang lain, menuju Ruang Makan.

Karena mereka datang pas waktu makan baru dimulai, maka antrian pun cukup panjang. Tetap saja saat mengantri diisi dengan ngerjain atau menertawakan orang lain. Dasar!

Begitu sampai di meja hidangan, mulai mengisi piring, mencari kursi yang masih kosong, seorang senior mendekati mereka.

"Sirius?" tanyanya.

Sirius mengangguk.

"Kita bicara di sana, tidak apa-apa? Bawa saja makanannya ke sana. Maaf, ya, kupinjam dia sebentar—"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa—" James yang menyahut karena ia paling dekat dengan Sirius.

Sirius mengikuti seniornya dengan membawa piring yang masih penuh.

Ketiga temannya memandang James.

"James?" tanya Remus tanpa pertanyaan.

"Dia anak FISIP yang kubilang itu. Waktu kita ketemu di PusAd—"

Keempat anak itu sudah duduk, sudah mulai makan, dan sudah mulai mengobrolkan hal-hal yang tak penting, saat sepasang mata sebentar-sebentar mencuri pandang ke sudut ke mana Sirius pergi. Dan menatapnya tajam jarak jauh saat Sirius seperti sedang mengutarakan pikirannya. Dengan semangat. Seperti biasa seperti sehari-hari.

Seperti sehari-hari.

**TBC**

_**AN**:_

_Okey, di sini ada tiga pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan seseorang, siapa memperhatikan siapa, silakan tebak sendiri. Nggak akan dikasih tahu jawabannya #tersenyummanis_


	3. Chapter 3

**Terlambat**

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Alternate Universe, no magic, no Voldemort, no Marauders, no 'that word'. Shonen-ai. Character Death. Rate T saja_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge: Only Death Aparts Us**__ punya __**daikirai**_

_Terimakasih banyak untuk __**[at]Ghee11**__**[at]elitralala**__ dan __**[at]zenatzenut**__ atas sumbangan fakultasnya. Sastra Jawa, wekekek! #dzigh_

_Untuk semua pecinta SBRL_

-o0o-

**Bagian Ketiga**

Remus menimbang-nimbang amplop tebal di tangannya dengan ragu. Ada rasa ingin cepat-cepat membukanya, penasaran. Tapi ada rasa tak ingin tahu, sama sekali. Kalau ia lulus, bagaimana? Berarti ia harus meninggalkan Skotlandia selama tiga tahun? Dan Hogwarts? Ia sudah mulai betah di sini, teman-temannya juga baik-baik.

Di SMA-nya sebenarnya, teman-temannya juga baik-baik semuanya. Tetapi ia begitu sendiri, tak punya teman dekat, tak punya teman berbagi. Di sini, begitu ia masuk, ia sudah harus mengikuti OPSPEK dan hasilnya ia sekelompok dengan _makhluk-makhluk mengerikan_ seperti James dan Sirius, dan _makhluk-makhluk yang tidak begitu mengerikan_ seperti Severus dan Peter. Karena diasramakan untuk tahun pertama, sekamar berlima, jadilah mereka akrab.

Remus 'terpaksa' harus mengenal teman-teman sekamarnya, dan 'terpaksa' juga harus membuka diri pada teman-temannya. Keterpaksaan yang manis. Karena di sini ia mengenal sesuatu. Yang membuatnya senang. Yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Yang membuatnya sakit. Yang belum pernah dirasakannya—mungkin pernah di SMA dulu, tapi tak sekuat ini—tapi sekaligus juga ia merasa, ia sudah mengenal perasaan ini seumur hidupnya.

Dan sekarang, kalau ia memang lulus seleksi, dengan beberapa prosedur lagi, dalam beberapa minggu ia akan berangkat ke Italia—

Di jaman seperti sekarang, komunikasi bisa berlangsung _real time_. Bahkan seperti kau sedang berhadap-hadapan saja dengan _webcam_. Jadi, soal itu tak jadi masalah. Tapi, teman-teman yang belum setahun dikenalnya ini akan ditinggalkannya—

—terutama yang satu itu.

Dan _yang satu itu_ mungkin tak akan pernah tahu seperti apa perasaannya. Mungkin tak akan pernah tahu, Remus mengeluh. Mungkin ia bahkan tak mau tahu akan perasaan seperti itu, Remus mengeluh lagi. Reputasi _dia_ sebagai playboy kampus muka baru sudah mulai terkenal. Setelah Mary McDonald di Psikologi, entah siapa lagi gadis-gadis dari fakultas-fakultas lainnya—

—mungkin ia bahkan akan memandangnya dengan jijik setelah tahu orientasi seksualnya seperti itu—

Remus menghela napas panjang. Mungkin memang lebih baik ia lulus seleksi ini dan pergi ke Italia, jauh dari sini. Mungkin lebih baik melupakannya. Sehingga teman-temannya di sini tak pernah tahu sisi lain kehidupannya—

Bimbang, Remus keluar dari gedung PusAd pelan-pelan. Tadi pagi, saat ada pemberitahuan bahwa pengumuman FDA sudah keluar, ia berusaha secepat ia bisa ke sini—yang tak bisa dilaksanakan secepatnya karena kuliah yang padat. Sekarang—ia berharap ia tak pernah mengikuti test itu, tetapi sekaligus juga ia ingin pergi jauh—

Berjalan pelan-pelan melewati beberapa kerumunan mahasiswa, tak sadar ia bahkan berbelok ke Perpustakaan Besar. Menyimpan ranselnya di loker, dan membawa-bawa terus amplop tebal itu. Tak tahu akan mencari apa, ia menuju rak-rak buku arsitektur. Mencari Gaudi.

Ia tahu, La Sagrada Familia akan membantunya meredakan perasaan hatinya.

Duduk dan membuka-buka halaman bergambar gereja indah itu memang bagai penawar. Entah sudah berapa lama ia di situ, bahkan belum membuka amplopnya.

"Hei—"

Remus mengangkat kepala, "Severus?"

Severus duduk di seberangnya, menyimpan setumpukan buku. Ia tak bertanya, tapi begitu ia melihat sebuah amplop tebal dengan logo FDA di depannya, belum terbuka, sepertinya ia mengerti.

"Kalau mereka memang tak menerimamu, amplop yang dikirim tak akan setebal ini. Cukup sehelai untuk memberitahumu kau tak diterima—"

Logika yang masuk akal. Remus terpaksa tersenyum. Tapi Severus tak memaksa agar membukanya, malahan ia kemudian sibuk sendiri dengan buku-bukunya.

Perlahan Remus menelusuri. Di antara buku-buku yang dibawa Severus, ada juga setumpukan kertas-kertas—

—beasiswa juga? Dalam keadaan terbalik, ia berusaha membaca huruf-huruf yang tertera.

"Jerman?" tanya Remus.

Severus mengangkat kepala. "Ya. Kalau masuk. Sama sepertimu," ia tersenyum tipis. Meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya, ia melanjutkan, "Hogwarts memang bagus Farmasinya, alat-alatnya lengkap, bukunya banyak. Tetapi yang diajarkan Hogwarts, Farmasi tradisional. Kita memang bisa maju karenanya, tapi semata mengikuti, bukan memelopori—"

"—dan Jerman bisa memenuhi keinginanmu?"

"Sebagian besar saudara dari ayah, kuliah di Jerman dan, ya, gaya berpikir mereka jauh ke depan—" Severus memisahkan satu lembar, sepertinya formulir yang baru saja ia isi, "—kalau bisa aku ingin mempelajari nuklir. Nuklir untuk farmasi, radiasi dan sebagainya. Tidak ada di Hogwarts, sedangkan kita semua mau tak mau akan menuju ke sana kan—"

Remus tersenyum, "Kudoakan kau berhasil!"

Severus mengangguk, tersenyum juga, "_Thanks, mate_!"

Remus mengambil amplopnya. Kini ia mantap. Dirobeknya sudut amplop itu, perlahan ditelusuri sisi amplop agar terbuka rapi. Dikeluarkan semua isinya.

Halaman pertama adalah surat pemberitahuan.

Seperti dugaannya, ia diterima.

Halaman kedua, jadwal. Ia harus sudah ada di sana tanggal sekian, mulai mendaftar ulang tanggal sekian, mulai belajar tanggal sekian. Halaman berikutnya, dan berikutnya, dan berikutnya—semua teratur rapi.

"Oke," Remus menghela napas, "tak sampai sebulan lagi aku ada di sini—"

Severus memanjangkan lehernya agar bisa melihat tanggal dalam surat pemberitahuan Remus, dan mengangguk. "Semoga kau bisa mempersiapkannya dengan matang—"

Tersenyum, Remus mengangguk, "Semoga."

-o0o-

Tanggal keberangkatan diberitahukan Remus pada sobat-sobatnya di Ruang Belajar Bersama. Seperti sudah diduga sebelumnya, sambutannya ramai.

"Jadi kau lulus? Sudah kuduga!" James menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "tapi kau berangkat secepat itu?"

Remus nyengir, "Tidak begitu cepat kan, masih ada waktu kira-kira tiga minggu lagi—"

"Yah, dan kita ditinggal di sini—" wajah Peter nampak begitu sengsara hingga Remus tertawa.

"Nggak segitu menderitanya _kaleee_!"

Hihi.

"Yah, memang kita harus mengikuti jalan masing-masing kan?" sahut Severus pelan. Membuat suasana menjadi serius lagi.

"Aku tahu. Kita semua harus mengikuti jalan kita masing-masing. Dan berharap, jalan kita bisa berbarengan hingga akhir nanti—" balas James. "Kau juga, ada rencana untuk pergi kan, Sev?"

Severus mengangguk. "Kalau tembus. Mudah-mudahan—"

"Yaaa, satu lagi pergi—" Peter kembali ke wajah sengsaranya yang tadi, berakhir dengan rambutnya dikucek-kucek James.

"Eh, Sirius mana?" Severus heran, "—biasanya selalu bersamamu?"

"Tau tuh! Sedari pagi sudah menghilang—" James misuh-misuh.

"Kukira kalian kuliah bareng?"

"Kuliah sih bareng, tapi begitu selesai, langsung menghilang—"

"Bersama senior yang dari FISIP itu bukan?" Remus bertanya hati-hati. Ada rasa tak enak mendengarnya. Ia seperti anjing—seperti serigala—mengendus ada bibit-bibit bahaya, tapi entah di mana.

James mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang, di Hogwarts ini ada banyak unit kegiatan mahasiswa, kenapa dia malah sibuk dengan kegiatan yang tidak jelas begini?"

"Ha? Jadi ini nggak resmi?"

James menggeleng. "Untuk yang resmi kan ada Unit Debat Mahasiswa, nah ini bukan. Seperti kegiatan bawah tanah. Seperti diam-diam, begitu—"

Remus menghela napas dalam-dalam. Seperti serigala, mengendus bahaya yang entah ada di mana, tapi ia yakin ada. Dan ia tak mau Sirius mendekati bahaya itu—

-o0o-

Remus memeriksa lagi bawaannya. Tidak banyak. Pakaiannya tidak banyak, buku-buku juga sekarang mudah dan murah didapat di mana-mana. Belum internet. Walau demikian, ia membawa juga beberapa buku, yang penting. Siapa tahu, nanti di Florence ia tidak bisa langsung memperoleh buku-buku tersebut.

Jadi yang ia bawa hanya sebuah koper sedang, dan sebuah ransel.

Ia mendekati kertas yang tertempel di pintu lemarinya, daftar pengingat bawaan. Sudah dicoret-coret, berarti sudah ada dan sudah dikemas. Diperiksanya lagi—pakaian, buku-buku, surat-surat—semua sudah tercoret.

Berarti sudah lengkap.

Tapi ia terus merasa, masih ada yang belum lengkap—

-o0o-

Bandara Internasional Glasgow sangat ramai, meski tak bisa meramaikan hati Remus. Ada James, ada Peter, ada Severus, ada Lily, yang mengantar, tapi mana Sirius? Katanya sih, akan menyusul, terlambat sejenak, entah sedang mengurus apa.

"Kapan kita mau mengantar Severus?" James bercanda, "—sudah keluar belum pengumumannya?"

"Belum," sahut Severus, "mungkin minggu depan. Jadi, kelompok ini pecah ya?"

Remus mengangguk pelan. "Kalian tidak akan ke mana-mana?" tanyanya pada James, Peter, dan Lily.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kami akan menyelesaikan pelajaran di sini saja dulu—"

"Tapi, kalian akan kembali kan?" Peter bertanya khawatir.

"Jelas tidak!" Sirius nimbrung, datang tergesa-gesa, "—yang jelas mereka akan kepincut dengan gadis-gadis setempat, dan akan lupa pulang, wahaha!" serunya sambil menonjok main-main perut Peter. "Aku belum ketinggalan apa-apa kan?"

Jelas mereka menggeleng. "Baru saja _check in_, dan masih menunggu panggilan boarding,"" sahut Remus.

"Masih lama?"

"Sepertinya setengah jam lagi—"

Sirius secara aneh memandang Severus, "Boleh kupinjam Remus? Sebentar?"

Sudah barang tentu Severus mengangguk, "Silakan saja, sesukamu—"

Dan Sirius mengajak Remus berjalan pelan-pelan mengitari koridor. Berdebar-debar Remus mengikuti. Diam tak berbicara, setidaknya sampai mereka sudah agak jauh dari teman-teman.

"Remus—"

Remus menoleh.

"Aku—" Sirius berhenti sejenak. Seperti mencari-cari kata yang tepat. "—harus klarifikasi dulu. Sebelum kita berpisah, sebelum tak ada ksempatan untuk menjelaskan. Severus, dia ada hubungan apa denganmu?"

Remus mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa? Tentu saja teman—"

Sirius menggembungkan pipi dan menghembuskan napas lega. "Jadi—tidak ada hubungan khusus, denganmu?"

Remus menggeleng.

"Benar?"

"Benar. Kenapa sih—"

"Jadi—"

Sirius mendekat, semakin mendekat, ke dada, ke hati Remus, yang sudah tak jelas lagi debarannya, dan—

—hangat.

Remus sudah pernah mencium seorang gadis di SMA dulu, tapi tidak seperti ini rasanya. Lembab. Basah. Remus sampai bingung, kenapa rekan-rekannya hobi sekali mencium gadis mereka, pacar mereka, bahkan sampai di depan umum, bahkan di sekolah, mencuri-curi agar tidak kepergok guru.

Ini—Remus tak punya kata-kata. Ia sudah hancur, melebur, meleleh, begitu bibirnya disentuh bibir Sirius, yang juga hancur, melebur, meleleh, menjadi satu. Hangat. Seolah detak jantung mereka hanya satu. Seolah denyut pembuluh darah mereka hanya satu. Seolah pikiran mereka menyatu—

Sepertinya berabad-abad ketika akhirnya mereka melepaskannya.

Tidak, hanya sepasang bibir itu yang saling melepaskan, tapi tubuh mereka saling lekat, lengan mereka saling merengkuh, bahkan dahi mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya gemetar, saling meluapkan perasaan, meruah, melimpah—

"—mengapa, Sirius?" Remus memecah keheningan, "—mengapa begini lama, baru kau—"

Sirius mendekap Remus lebih lekat, seolah tadi tidak cukup untuk menyatukan hatinya dengan hati Remus, "—aku kira kau—dengan Severus," bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Remus tersenyum getir, "—dan kukira, kau tak sama denganku, kukira kau lebih berpuas diri dengan gadis-gadis itu—"

"Aku bodoh, Remus! Aku bodoh! Aku kira, dengan kulampiaskan pada gadis-gadis itu, itu akan membuatmu berpaling padaku—"

Kali ini Remus terkekeh, masih getir, "—tapi itu memang benar, Sirius. Aku—cemburu—" sahutnya pelan.

Sirius turut terkekeh. Mengecup kening Remus pelan. "Bagaimana kau tahu, kalau—kalau Severus tidak—denganmu?"

"Dia _straight_, Sirius. Dan dia sedang mengincar seorang gadis—"

Mata Sirius bertanya siapa.

"—tapi dia tak mau menyakiti hati temannya yang lain—"

"Lily?"

Remus mengangguk. "Lily itu ternyata teman Severus saat di Elementary. Sudah lama, dan baru bertemu lagi di Hogwarts. Kau tahu—ternyata ini cinta monyetnya Severus, tapi terus dibawa, ditumbuhkan, sampai sekarang—"

"Dan Lily?"

"Sepertinya sih, dari pembicaraanku dengan Severus, Lily sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda menerima—"

"_Co cwiit_!" Sirius mengecup dahi Remus lagi, "—sebaiknya aku bicara dengan James, untuk menyingkir saja. Toh dia punya banyak koleksi gadis-gadis lain—"

Remus terkekeh pelan. "Tidak usah. Biarkan saja. Biarkan saja mereka bersaing secara sehat."

Sirius tertawa pelan.

Keduanya hening sejenak, betah dengan pelukan masing-masing.

"Kalau saja aku tidak begitu bodoh, Remus, kita bisa punya banyak waktu—" gumam Sirius.

Remus menggeleng. "Kita punya banyak waktu, Sirius. Aku tidak akan lama, tiga tahun tidak lama. Lagipula, alat-alat komunikasi sekarang sangat canggih—"

"Oya, dan mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu nanti di saat libur! Kita ke pantai mediterania!" Sirius seperti baru saja dituangi ide. "Oke! Oke! Nanti begitu sampai, beri kabar, ya!"

"Pasti!"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di sana, kan?"

"Tentu. Dan sebaliknya, kau juga harus baik-baik saja. Belajar yang benar—"

"Ah, kau sudah seperti emak-emak saja—"

Remus terkekeh, tapi ia tak bisa meneruskan kekehannya karena bibir Sirius kembali melumat bibirnya.

Suara panggilan berkumandang dari pengeras suara, memanggil para penumpang dengan tujuan Roma, Italia, agar segera boarding.

"_I love you_, Remus—"

"—_love you too_, Sirius. _Always_—"

Remus mengecup bibir Sirius, sejenak, dan mereka berjalan kembali.

Sepertinya James, Peter, Severus dan Lily sudah mafhum akan apa yang terjadi. Kilatan mata mereka penuh canda.

"Selamat jalan, Remus, jangan takut, Sirius akan kami jaga!" sahut James sambil menjabat tangan Remus, mengedip nakal.

Remus memerah.

"Selamat jalan Remus, belajar baik-baik!" Peter juga menjabat tangannya.

Severus memeluknya sekejap, menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Berbahagialah, Remus! Jangan lupa ke La Sagrada tahun 2026, bawa Sirius juga ya!" Remus semakin memerah.

Lily juga memeluknya, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Remus! Baik-baik di sana ya!"

Terakhir, Sirius merengkuhnya, berbisik, "Libur semester depan aku ke sana, ya!"

Remus mengangguk. Melangkah menuju ruangan boarding, ia melambaikan tangan pada semua.

Terakhir ia memandang lekat-lekat bola mata abu-abu itu.

Entah mengapa ia bisa punya firasat buruk: bahwa ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir—

**TBC**

**AN:**

Yaks, sepertinya cuma tinggal satu bab lagi. Atau, kalau terlalu panjang, sepertinya paling banyak juga dua bab lagi. Kalau yang pengen _happy ending_, berhenti bacanya di sini ya? Jangan diterusin XDD

Pairing di sini, SBRL. Atau RLSB, terserah mau yang mana. Yang sudah mengira SSRL, hehehe. Jadi, sekarang tinggal JP dan PP yang belum punya pasangan. Ada yang mau menyatukan? #kabur


	4. Chapter 4

**Terlambat**

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Alternate Universe, no magic, no Voldemort, no Marauders, no 'that word'. Shonen-ai. Character Death. Rate T saja_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge: Only Death Aparts Us**__ punya __**daikirai**_

_Terimakasih banyak untuk __**[at]Ghee11**__**[at]elitralala**__ dan __**[at]zenatzenut**__ atas sumbangan fakultasnya. Sastra Jawa, wekekek! #dzigh_

_Untuk semua pecinta SBRL_

-o0o-

**Bagian Keempat**

Rangkaian nada yang familiar sayup-sayup terdengar. Sirius mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

Ada SMS.

From: Remus

_Mendarat di Roma. Masih 4 jam lagi dg bis ke Florence. Beda waktu 1 jam, Italia duluan. Love you, Remus_

Sirius tersenyum. Sudah akan dijawabnya, ketika ponselnya ada yang merebut. James.

"Cie, cie, cie—" dibacanya sampai habis. Lalu diketikkan beberapa kata, dan dikirimkan.

"Woi—"

Tapi ponsel berpindah tangan, ke Severus. Menyeringai. Pencet-pencet beberapa kata, _sent_.

Diberikannya pada Peter.

"Itu ponselku—"

"Siapa bilang itu mobilmu, Siri! Tenang, teman-temanmu ingin memberikan salam—"

Setelah Peter selesai mengirim, baru ponselnya kembali dalam keadaan selamat sentosa tak kurang suatu apapun.

Sambil _misuh-misuh_, barulah bisa Sirius mengetik dalam damai—

-o0o-

Begitu mendarat, Remus kemudian mengurus bagasinya yang cuma satu itu. Tetapi karena masih memakan waktu, maka ia mengetik SMS itu dan mengirimkannya pada Sirius. Begitu selesai, dimasukkan lagi ke dalam saku, ternyata bagasi sudah mulai bisa diambil.

Jadi, selagi ia mencari yang mana kopernya, ia mendengar lamat-lamat deringan ponselnya memberi tahu kalau ada balasan SMS.

Sirius membalas, pikirnya senang.

Sekali lagi.

Heh? Dua pesan? Tapi kopernya sudah terlihat, jadi ia memprioritaskan mengambil kopernya dulu. Paling lima menit, habis ini ia bisa membalasnya—

Sekali lagi.

Satu lagi? Ya ampuuun! Masa' baru beberapa jam berpisah, dia sudah kangen, dan mengirimkan SMS bertubi-tubi? Berpikir begitu, tapi Remus diam-diam merasa senang bukan kepalang. Tapi koper harus diurus dulu. Jadi ia mengambil kopernya dengan hati-hati, dan menariknya ke sudut yang aman, baru ia bermaksud membuka SMS dari Sirius.

Sekali lagi.

Penasaran ia membuka ponselnya. Empat SMS semua dari nomor ponsel Sirius.

From: Sirius

_Cieciecie... udah nyampe ya! Selamat yayang-yayangan ya! –dari James_

From: Sirius

_Italia panas kah? Sepertinya sih begitu, tidak sedingin Skot. Tapi orang Skot akan selalu bisa mengatasi apapun!__**1)**__ Sukses ya! –Sev_

From: Sirius

_Remus, kau sudah sampai! Bagaimana orang2 di sana? Baik2 di sana ya! –Peter_

Baru pesan keempat datang dari Sirius—

From: Sirius

_#$^₤&€*¥^%! Ponselku dibajak! Btw, kangen :DD Oke, baik2 di sana, dan aku akan segera mengunjungimu. Love you –THE REAL SIRIUS!_

Hati Remus terasa hangat. Ternyata ia meninggalkan teman-teman yang baik, dan terutama, mau menerima keadaannya. Bersama kekasihnya, tentu saja.

Ia sudah akan membalasnya, ketika satu lagi SMS masuk.

From: Lily

_Hai, hai, hai! Sudah sampai kah? Semoga betah, dan cepat pulang kembali ya!_

Senyum Remus semakin lebar. Terbayang olehnya, ponsel Sirius dialihpemilik-kan sambil Sirius berteriak-teriak ribut, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke pemilik yang sah. Lalu mereka memberitahu Lily—alangkah hangatnya suasana. Remus tak menyesal punya teman-teman seperti itu. Ia akan belajar keras agar bisa kembali secepatnya, bergabung bersama lagi dengan mereka!

-o0o-

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu. Jadwal Remus sangat padat. Selain kuliah—yang walau diselenggarakan dalam bahasa Inggris, tetapi banyak profesornya yang sangat berdialek Italia—lalu kunjungan-kunjungan ke tempat-tempat berarsitektur indah. Dan kalau disebutkan berarsitektur indah di Florence, maka sepertinya tak akan habis-habisnya. Leonardo da Vinci, Michaelangelo—belum lagi ia tak akan puas jika hanya berkunjung sekali.

Jadi, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Atau, mungkin lebih tepatnya, waktu berlari.

Jika siang dipenuhi dengan kuliah dan kunjungan ke obyek, malam diisi dengan tugas-tugas dan saat membaca yang banyak. Juga membaca_ email_ yang banyak. Selain dari _email-email_ teman-temannya yang selalu mengabarkan berita-berita terbaru, tentu yang ditunggunya adalah _email_ Sirius.

_Email_nya panjang dan penuh cerita. Jika kebetulan keduanya sedang berada di depan komputer, _email_ berganti dengan _chatting_, plus _webcam_ kalau perlu. Pendeknya, komunikasi tiada henti.

Ah, indahnya dunia!

-o0o-

Bunyi SMS membuat Remus menangguhkan tangan yang sudah hendak membuka pintu, hendak keluar, hendak ke kampus.

Dibukanya.

From: Sirius

_Mentari, di manakah kau, sayang? Yang kulihat hanyalah kabut, di jendela, di ambang pintu, di halaman kampus, di cakrawala~_

Remus tersenyum. Kadang Sirius memang gombal sangat.

Diketiknya:

_Saat kubuka pintu, yang kulihat hanyalah mentari, di ambang pintu, di jendela, di pucuk daun, di jalanan, dan di kalbu XDD_

_Sent_.

Entah kapan mulainya, dia dan Sirius tiba-tiba malihrupa menjadi penyair, senyum Remus dalam hati. Dibukanya pintu, keluar, ditutup dan dikuncinya pintu, sebelum berjalan dengan semangat ke kampus.

SMS-SMS Sirius, _chat_ bersamanya, _email-email_nya yang panjang, selalu menjadi penyemangat dalam kesibukannya. Hari tak akan panjang, pikirnya, tiga tahun tak akan lama dan mereka akan bersama lagi. Oya, jangan lupa, libur semester ini juga bukankah Sirius sudah berjanji akan berlibur ke pantai-pantai mediterania bersamanya?

Untuk ukuran Sirius, bepergian ke mana saja bukan hal yang sulit, terutama masalah keuangannya. Tidak seperti Remus, yang harus menabung dulu jika menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi, kekayaan sepertinya bukan segalanya.

Dalam _email-email_nya yang panjang, mereka saling berbagi cerita. Remus, merasa keluarganya biasa-biasa saja, tidak begitu banyak bercerita. Berbeda dengan Sirius. Pertemanan mereka selama di Hogwarts beberapa bulan kemarin, belum membuka pribadi Sirius. Selintas Sirius itu terkesan anak orang kaya, cuek akan segala hal.

Kini Sirius banyak membuka diri. Ya memang, ia datang dari keluarga kaya, tetapi ia merasa sepi. Sebenarnya ia punya seorang adik, Regulus. Tapi tak ada bedanya. Rumah ibarat hotel, pulang hanya berfungsi untuk tidur. Semuanya, baik ayah, ibu, maupun adiknya. Bisa dibilang mereka jarang berkomunikasi.

Ayahnya menyekolahkannya dan adiknya di sekolah ternama. Bisa ditebak, teman-temannya kebanyakan hanya berpikir tentang harta dan sejenisnya. Lulus SMA, Sirius sudah akan dikuliahkan di Perguruan Tinggi swasta ternama di Glasgow. Saat itu Sirius menyatakan bahwa ia sudah diterima di Universitas Hogwarts.

Ayahnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena walau tak bergengsi karena tak ada cerita jumlah uang yang harus dibayarkan untuk menyekolahkan Sirius—tak bisa menyombong pada koleganya—tapi jurusan Teknik Sipil di Universitas Hogwarts ini terkenal bagus. Satu lagi yang sangat disukai Sirius tentang Universitas Hogwarts: tingkat pertama semua mahasiswa diasramakan. Dengan begitu, ia bisa berdalih untuk menjauh dari keluarganya—

Tak heran ia sepertinya sangat betah di asrama, pikir Remus. Teman sekamarnya, James, Remus, Severus, dan Peter, selalu saling memperhatikan. Jadi terasa seperti keluarga sendiri—tidak seperti keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

Kalau Sirius sudah mulai mengeluh hal-hal seperti itu, paling-paling Remus menanggapi seperlunya. Menghiburnya. Mendukungnya.

Jika saja mereka dekat, batin Remus.

Tapi dalam semua rasa yang ia alami, masih ada satu yang tak dapat ia paparkan lebih jauh.

Ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang jelek, sesuatu yang jahat, sedang mengendap-endap mengintainya—

-o0o-

Bulan-bulan berlalu. Tugas-tugas menumpuk. Kuis-kuis menghadang. Ujian membayang. Sementara itu, karena sudah tingkat dua, mahasiswa Hogwarts dibebaskan untuk memilih, tinggal di asrama atau keluar. Yang Remus dengar, James dan Sirius memilih untuk keluar, berbagi apartemen, sementara Severus dan Peter memilih tetap tinggal di asrama.

Remus menapaki tangga, berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Merogoh saku, mengeluarkan kunci, membuka kunci dan melangkah masuk.

Bunyi yang sangat ia kenal terdengar sayup dari saku jaketnya. SMS.

Diletakkannya tumpukan buku di meja, di sebelahnya ransel yang berat, dan ia merogoh saku jaketnya. Membukanya.

Severus!

From: Severus

_Aku sudah berada di Munich!_

Yaiy! Jadi juga Severus mendapat beasiswa itu.

Cepat-cepat dibalasnya. Dalam hitungan detik, SMS-nya berbalas.

From: Severus

_Kau bisa OL? Sekarang?_

Remus menyalakan laptopnya, menghubungkannya dengan internet. Sambil membalas SMS-nya.

_Baru pulang. Sedang menyalakan laptop._

Begitu layar tampilan _inbox_ terbuka—_default_—yang terlihat adalah sederetan _email_ belum dibaca, dan _email_ teratas adalah kiriman Severus.

Dibukanya.

Cukup panjang.

Dengan berbedanya tempat tinggal mereka di Hogwarts, komunikasi agak lambat dilangsungkan. Tetapi, Severus berusaha tetap saling berhubungan, terutama saat-saat ia sudah akan berangkat ke Jerman.

Begitu ia akan berangkat—di bandara, selain Lily, yang mengantar dari _geng_-nya ini hanya James dan Peter. Sirius tak ada.

James bilang, Sirius sudah dua hari ini tak pulang ke apartemen—

Remus tercenung di depan layar monitor.

Perasaan, ia dan Sirius tiap hari selalu berkomunikasi. Paling tidak, SMS atau YM.

Tetapi memang, mereka lebih sering mengkomunikasikan perasaan. Lebih sering daripada memberitahukan mereka sedang apa, sedang di mana. Dengan perasaan agak bersalah, Remus berusaha menelusuri di mana sekarang Sirius, dari SMS-SMS-nya, dari arsip YM-nya—

—nampaknya Sirius baik-baik saja, walau Sirius tak memberitahu ia ada di mana.

Remus meraih ponselnya, mengetik beberapa kata. _Sent_

Hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk mendapat balasan.

From: Sirius

_Aku masih di kampus, dear. Kau sudah pulang ya? Btw, hari ini Severus pergi ke Jerman, ia sudah menghubungimu?_

Malam-malam begini, masih di kampus? Mata kuliah apa? Lagipula, kalau Sirius ada matakuliah, bukankah seharusnya bersama James?

Remus mengirim balasannya, sedikit basa-basi.

_Malam-malam begini masih di kampus? Severus sudah SMS _

Sambil menunggu jawaban Sirius, Remus menulis _email_ balasan pada Severus. Tak begitu panjang, karena belum apa-apa, SMS Sirius sudah tiba.

From: Sirius

_Diskusi kelompok. Kelompokku beda dg James, dia sudah pulang dari sore_—

Seharusnya Remus lega, tetapi entah mengapa, masih ada saja rasa yang mengganjal. Apalagi, kalau Severus juga sampai memperhatikan, berarti ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Sirius—

-o0o-

'—_kami merasa, ini tidak tepat. Tidak efektif, tidak efisien. Kita sudah berada di jaman internet, jaman teknologi nano, tetapi masih banyak unsur kurikulum kuno yang diajarkan pada para mahasiswa. Itu sangat menghambat. Banyak waktu yang seharusnya dipakai untuk belajar hal-hal lain, justru digunakan untuk mempelajari artefak-artefak atau fosil ini_—'

Remus tersenyum. Para dosen pasti mengamuk kalau tahu mata kuliahnya disebut artefak. Ketinggalan jaman.

Sepertinya Sirius merasa. Semenjak Severus mengirim _email_ tempo hari itu, Sirius jadi lebih terbuka. Ia menceritakan lebih jauh tentang apa saja yang sedang ia kerjakan. Kenapa ia jadi jauh lebih sibuk dibandingkan James, yang satu jurusan dan satu angkatan.

Sejumlah mahasiswa dari fakultas yang berbeda, merasa bahwa apa yang diajarkan Universitas Hogwarts pada mereka itu sudah jauh ketinggalan jaman. Apalagi di jaman internet sekarang, orang bisa mudah membandingkan apa yang kaudapat dengan apa yang didapat oleh mahasiswa jurusan yang sama di universitas lain di seluruh dunia.

Ada sejumlah mahasiswa yang cukup beruntung punya dana lebih, sehingga bisa pindah ke universitas lain. Ada juga yang cukup beruntung punya kepandaian lebih, sehingga bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar ke universitas lain di negara lain—Remus merasa ia dan Severus termasuk ke dalam golongan ini, dan mereka merasa, apa yang diajarkan memang jauh lebih maju dari Universitas Hogwarts-

Maka, Sirius dan sejumlah mahasiswa yang mempunyai pandangan yang sama, bergabung, dan merancang untuk melakukan unjuk rasa, menekan mereka yang berwenang—Dewan Guru Besar, Senat Universitas, Menteri Pendidikan—agar melakukan sesuatu. Perombakan kurikulum, peninjauan silabus—

Mereka ingin melakukan perubahan pada alma mater. Ingin melihat alma mater yang maju. Ingin mempunyai alma mater yang bisa dibanggakan.

'_Apakah caranya memang harus unjuk rasa, Siri_?'

'_Tahun-tahun lalu sudah ada yang menulis pada Universitas tetapi sepertinya diabaikan. Kami akan melakukan hal ini, supaya bukan saja Universitas hirau, tetapi seluruh masyarakat juga tahu. Kalau mereka tahu, tentu mereka akan turut melakukan penekanan. Masyarakat mana yang mau punya Universitas kolot dan ketinggalan jaman_?'

Remus memandang layar monitor. Tulisan Sirius seperti berpendar-pendar di jendela YM. Terbayang Sirius mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu berapi-api—

Apakah ketakutan itu akan menjadi nyata?

'_Hati-hati, Sirius_—'

"_Aaaah! Remmy, Remmy, kau takut apa? Skotlandia sudah beratus-ratus tahun aman. Memangnya mau seperti Mesir atau Libya? Paling-paling juga akan ada beberapa polisi menjaga, dan sambil unjuk rasa kita akan ngobrol sambil minum kopi dari vending machine_—'

Remus mematikan laptop malam itu dengan rasa tak tentu.

-o0o-

Ujian demi ujian mulai menghadang. Rutinitas Remus-Sirius berkirim _email_ mulai berkurang, setidaknya selama musim ujian semester. Sama-sama memaklumi, mereka hanya saling berkirim SMS.

Sepertinya Sirius selesai duluan musim ujiannya, tapi ia tidak berani mengganggu kesibukan Remus.

Yang berani mengalihkan perhatian Remus justru judul di portal berita, malam itu.

**UNIVERSITAS HOGWARTS MEMBARA **

**RATUSAN MAHASISWA UNJUK RASA**

_3 tewas, 12 luka, 25 hilang. Mahasiswa diliburkan, kompleks UH dijadikan kawasan tertutup_

**TBC**

**AN**:

_1) Ibunya Laura Ingalls (Little House on the Prairie) itu orang Skotlandia. Ayahnya selalu bilang: kau kan orang Skot, jadi pasti bisa mengatasi apapun!_

_Mulai tahun ajaran di Skotlandia, Italia, dan Jerman, Ambu nggak tahu pasti, tetapi sepertinya di awal musim gugur. Soalnya, musim panas kan libur panjang! Jadi, dengan semena-mena tanpa browsing, Ambu anggap saja demikian XDD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Terlambat**

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Alternate Universe, no magic, no Voldemort, no Marauders, no 'that word'. Shonen-ai. Character Death. Rate T saja_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge: Only Death Aparts Us**__ punya __**daikirai**_

_Terimakasih banyak untuk __**[at]Ghee11**__**[at]elitralala**__ dan __**[at]zenatzenut**__ atas sumbangan fakultasnya. Sastra Jawa, wekekek! #dzigh_

_Untuk semua pecinta SBRL_

-o0o-

**Bagian Kelima**

Ujian mengalahkan semuanya, semua rutinitas dijalankan hanya karena rutin, dan dilaksanakan dalam waktu yang sesingkatnya. Kemudian kembali ke bahan ujian.

Membuka koneksi internet juga seperlunya, buka inbox, baca judul-judulnya, yang tidak penting dibaca lain kali saja. Tidak membuka web-web lain. Membuka web berita sekilas saja.

Kecuali untuk berita yang ini.

**UNIVERSITAS HOGWARTS MEMBARA **

**RATUSAN MAHASISWA UNJUK RASA**

_3 tewas, 12 luka, 25 hilang. Mahasiswa diliburkan, kompleks UH dijadikan kawasan tertutup_

-o0o-

Tak percaya, Remus membaca sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi.

Sepertinya syaraf gerak anggota tubuhnya lumpuh.

Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Sepengetahuannya, Skotlandia bukan negara yang punya kebijakan keras menangani pengunjuk rasa. Seperti apa kata Sirius beberapa saat lalu, Skotlandia bukan Mesir, bukan Libya—

—tetapi kenapa?

Remus membaca sekali lagi dan menemukan bahwa para pengunjuk rasa itu membawa bom-bom molotov. Beberapa membawa senjata api, pistol.

—seperti disiapkan untuk perang?

Remus mengeluh. Ini Skotlandia, bukan Irlandia!

Benarkah para pengunjuk rasa ini mahasiswa Hogwarts?

Remus mencari link-link berita lain, sebelum ponselnya berdering.

Severus.

Diangkatnya segera.

"Sev—"

"Kau sudah baca—"

Remus mengangguk, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa anggukannya tak akan terdengar Severus. "Sedang membaca—"

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Hogwarts?"

Baru Remus sadar. Kenapa ia tidak mencoba menghubungi mereka, menghubungi Sirius—

"—aku dari tadi mencoba menghubungi Lily, tapi tak bisa—" Severus meneruskan.

Mata Remus sekilat memindai kata-kata '—_di lingkungan Hogwarts dan sekitarnya, sinyal diblokir_—" pada monitor laptopnya.

"—ya. Di sini juga dikatakan sinyalnya diblokir—"

"Oke. Aku akan terus mencoba menghubungi mereka, dan kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang berhasil, kita saling memberitahu, ya?"

"Pasti, Sev!"

"Dan, Remus—"

"Ya?"

"Kau masih punya ujian?"

"—dua lagi—"

"Konsentrasi saja dulu ke ujian. Jangan buru-buru ingin pulang—"

Remus mengangguk sambil menyahut lemah, "—aku tahu—"

Severus memutuskan hubungan. Remus masih termangu.

Severus tahu benar—atau dia memang mudah terbaca?—yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk segera kembali ke Hogwarts. Kalaulah saja dia bisa menghilang dan muncul seketika di Hogwarts—

Tapi Severus benar. Jika saja ia bisa kembali saat ini juga, apa yang bisa dilakukan?

Sepuluh kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sirius, tak terhubung. Ganti cara lain, membuka YM, sama saja.

Ganti obyek, mencoba menghubungi James, Peter, bahkan Lily. Beberapa temannya di Desain. Tak ada yang terhubung.

Mencoba menghubungi Hogwarts seperti mencoba menghubungi tempat di dimensi yang berbeda, sia-sia.

Remus merasa terputus. Merasa terkucilkan. Terisolasi—

Lemas ia meraih bukunya dan mulai memusatkan perhatian. Tapi sia-sia. Kalimat yang ia baca dari tadi belum selesai saja, dan belum masuk ke otaknya. Oke, ia melakukan tindakan drastis, dimatikan ponselnya, dimatikan laptopnya. Menutup telinga, ia mulai membaca. Beberapa kalimat, memejamkan mata mencoba memasukkan ke dalam otaknya. Kembali membaca beberapa kalimat lagi. Memejamkan mata lagi.

Agak lumayan. Bisa masuk beberapa halaman. Tapi ini tak akan ada gunanya, tak akan bertahan lama. Ia menutup bukunya, dan mulai membuka catatan summarynya. Lebih baik begini, lebih banyak yang bisa diserap—

—hanya bisa bertahan sejam. Kembali ia menghidupkan ponselnya, menghidupkan laptopnya, dan mulai lagi kegiatan menghubungi siapapun di Hogwarts—

Remus menghela napas. Kenapa begini susah? Ini abad informatika, semua terhubung dengan internet, kenapa begini susah menghubungi Hogwarts? Sudah berapa orang yang ia hubungi, tak ada yang terhubung?

Ia memencet satu nomor lain. Nomor Severus.

Sedang sibuk. Sepertinya Severus juga sama, sedang berusaha menghubungi Hogwarts—

Sudah dini hari ketika ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk, di depan laptopnya yang masih menyala, di depan ponselnya yang sedang di-_charge_.

-o0o-

Pagi-pagi buta ia sudah terbangun dengan posisi yang sangat tidak enak. Tetapi Remus sudah tak bisa tidur lagi. Mandi shower air hangat, turun ke dapur untuk menghangatkan susu dan memanggang setangkap roti, dilakukan Remus otomatis.

Kembali kamar, membereskan buku, mematikan laptop, mencabut _charge_ ponselnya, iseng ia mencoba sekali lagi menghubungi Sirius.

Masih tak ada respons.

Lesu ia membereskan meja, menarik ranselnya dan keluar kamar. Bagai robot ia berjalan keluar, ke kampus. Otomatis menuju ke kelasnya. Masih sepi, ia masih terlalu cepat beberapa puluh menit.

Biasanya ia suka yang seperti ini. Duduk sendiri di kelas, membuka-buka lagi bahan sebelum ujian atau kuis. Tapi kali ini, kesunyian begitu mencekam, seakan mencengkeramnya, menenggelamkannya ke dalam kehampaan—

Detik seakan membeku, maju perlahan. Ketika kertas ujian dibagikan, ketika jawaban-jawaban diisikan, ketika mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Ketika menunggu waktu makan siang—makan siang demi melaksanakan rutinitas. Ketika berusaha menembus blokir di pusat internet di kampus—usaha sia-sia.

Lelah Remus ketika ia kembali. Tahu ia akan hasil yang akan sia-sia, tetapi ia masih mencoba: begitu datang menyalakan laptop dan menghubungkannya dengan internet.

Sepertinya Hogwarts tak pernah ada di dunia.

Mungkin ia tertidur sejenak karena ia terkejut terbangun saat ia mendengar deringan ponselnya.

Severus lagi.

"Ya—"

"Masih belum berhasil?"

Remus menggeleng, "—belum—"

Terdengar keluhan Severus, pelan. Remus tahu, Severus juga khawatir akan seseorang di Hogwarts. Hanya mungkin saja kepribadiannya lebih kuat darinya. Terkadang terlihat lebih logis.

"Oke, kita akan mencoba terus—"

Remus mematikan hubungan dengan Severus, dan memulai lagi rutinitas tadi malam.

Jenuh. Sepertinya ia merasa ini akan sia-sia, tapi ia harus mencoba. Oke, Remus menyegarkan diri sejenak, shower dengan air dingin, menyiapkan semangkuk sup hangat, duduk lagi di depan laptop; dan inbox email di hadapannya sudah berisi satu email dari Severus. Dan ponselnya berisi beberapa belas _misscall_.

Bergegas Remus membuka _email_, penuh harapan.

'..._aku mencoba menelepon tapi sepertinya kau sedang makan atau mandi, jadi aku email saja. Baru saja Mary MacDonald menelepon. Dia berusaha keluar dari lingkungan Hogwarts, berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mendapat kendaraan umum, dan sampai di Glasgow, tempat keluarganya. Ia dititipi pesan dari Lily—sebagaimana juga teman-temannya yang lain yang tak bisa keluar dari Hogwarts—untuk menghubungiku._

_Lily baik-baik saja. James luka, tak parah. Peter luka, juga tak parah, tapi shock. Lily menunggui mereka, sukarelawan P3K_...'

Sirius mana? Remus berdebar-debar membaca deretan kata mencari rangkaian huruf yang membentuk kata Sirius, tapi tak dapat.

'..._ada yang membawa senjata api, juga ada yang membuat bom molotov, hingga bisa dikategorikan upaya untuk makar. Karena itulah tentara turun tangan. Mulanya hanya berjaga, tetapi karena mahasiswa—sepertinya bukan hanya mahasiswa Hogwarts—terprovokasi dan mulai melempar bom molotov, tentara mulai bertindak._

_Yang sudah teridentifikasi meninggal adalah dua mahasiswa FISIP dan satu tentara. Entah berapa yang luka, kebanyakan karena panik menyelamatkan diri saat penembakan berlangsung. Masih ada entah berapa puluh mahasiswa yang dinyatakan hilang._

_Remus, Mary bilang, Sirius masuk kategori hilang_—'

Remus tersandar. Tangannya tak terasa menyenggol ponsel, menekan beberapa tombol.

Lamat-lamat.

_La sagrada familia we pray the storm will soon be over  
La sagrada familia for the lion and the lamb_

_Who knows where the winds will blow us, only a fool would say  
Who knows if we'll ever reach the shore  
Follow a rising sun with eyes that may only stare  
What kind of fire will burn us there? what kind of fire?  
Only a fool would say_

**TBC**

**AN**:

Er ... Remus? Ulang tahun dikasih berita seperti ini, nggak apa-apa ya? *peluk-peluk Remus*


	6. Chapter 6

**Terlambat**

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lily Evans adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Alternate Universe, no magic, no Voldemort, no Marauders, no 'that word'. Shonen-ai. Character Death. Rate T saja_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge: Only Death Aparts Us**__ punya __**daikirai**_

_Terimakasih banyak untuk __**[at]Ghee11**__**[at]elitralala**__ dan __**[at]zenatzenut**__ atas sumbangan fakultasnya. Sastra Jawa, wekekek! #dzigh_

_Untuk __**[at]elitralala**__ juga terimakasih atas masukannya, jadi DI nggak pake ujian ya? Ya, padahal, udah tinggal satu lagi tuh ujiannya Remus. Hihi. Yaudah, udah terlanjur. Anggap aja ujian XDD #dijitaks_

_Untuk semua pecinta SBRL_

-o0o-

**Bagian Keenam**

Suara wanita yang mengumumkan agar penumpang bis naik berkumandang. Remus menarik ranselnya tak sabar, dan berjalan ke arah bis yang ditunjuk.

Beda antara harga tiket pesawat dengan tiket bis sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak. Yang beda banyak justru adalah waktu tempuhnya. Dan tadinya, itu yang dikejar Remus. Sayang sekali, tiket pesawat ke Glasgow maupun ke London untuk hari ini dan besok, habis. Kalau menunggu sampai lusa, sama saja dengan naik bis.

Pokoknya ia berusaha kembali secepatnya!

Begitu ia menerima berita dari Severus, ia sudah ingin kembali saja. Untungnya Severus mengingatkan akan pentingnya menyelesaikan ujiannya yang tinggal satu. Jadi, ia hanya menelepon agen perjalanan mencari tiket kembali ke Glasgow. Sialnya, tak ada tiket tersisa hingga dua hari yang akan datang. Jadi, sambil diliputi rasa tak sabar, ia memesan tiket bis saja.

Begitu selesai mengerjakan ujian, ia langsung menuju terminal. Tak dipikirkannya lagi kemungkinan _remedial_. Yang penting kembali secepatnya!

Tapi, beginilah kalau naik bis! Lambat sekali! Er .. mungkin kecepatan bis memang hanya segini, tetapi dibandingkan dengan pesawat—

Di dalam perjalanan, Remus berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terus menerus mencoba menghubungi Hogwarts. Selain sudah beberapa kali dicoba—masih diblokir—juga ia harus hemat dengan baterai ponselnya. Maka ia berusaha taat pada peraturan yang dibuatnya sendiri: mencoba menghubungi Hogwarts hanya 2 jam sekali saja.

Rasanya berabad-abad ketika bis akhirnya mendekati Channel, akan menyeberangi selat, dan ponselnya berbunyi.

SMS dari Severus, menyatakan dia juga akan kembali, dan sudah di bandara Munich.

Tentu dia juga khawatir akan Lily, senyum Remus getir. Walau Mary MacDonald sudah menghubungi Severus, tapi dia kan belum berbicara langsung dengan Lily—

Disimpannya ponselnya kembali sementara bis melaju menyeberangi selat melalui terowongan. Ia harus menekan rasa penasarannya.

-o0o-

Rasa penasaran Remus menang. Saat bis sudah menginjak tanah Inggris, ia memencet nomor Sirius lagi.

Masih tak ada sambungan.

Dicobanya nomor Lily—dan berhasil!

Sepertinya blokir atas Hogwarts sudah dibuka!

"Lily, bagaimana—"

"Remus, kau sekarang ada di mana?"

"Sudah masuk Inggris. Aku pakai bis, tak kebagian tiket pesawat—" Remus berbicara cepat-cepat, seolah takut sambungan telepon terputus, "—Severus juga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, ia naik pesawat dari Munich—"

Lily tertawa kecil, "—kalian bisa datang bersamaan begini—"

Remus ikut tertawa kecil, "—tentu dia kangen padamu, Lils!" dan keduanya tertawa pelan.

"James dan Peter bagaimana?" tanya Remus.

"Keduanya sudah baikan. Kami ada di _Infirmary_ Hogwarts. Kemungkinan nanti siang sudah bisa keluar—"

Remus menelan ludah. Tak kuasa ia menanyakan, tapi ia harus. "Lils—bagai—bagaimana Sirius?"

Agak lama hening, sebelum Lily menjawab, "—aku terus mencari, Remus. Tiap hari aku tanya ke mana-mana, ke tempat resmi seperti Informasi, ke teman-temannya, ke wartawan—"

Remus menghela napas. "Aku tahu, Lils. Dan terima kasih sudah merepotkan—"

Hening sejenak sebelum Remus berbicara lagi, "—bateraiku tinggal sedikit, Lils. Aku harus hemat sampai di Hogwarts. Sampai jumpa 3-4 jam lagi ya?"

"OK. Hati-hati ya, Remmy!"

Remus menutup ponselnya.

Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat. Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat. Semoga saja—

-o0o-

Turun di terminal Hogsmeade, meneruskan perjalanan ke Hogwarts, Remus tak kaget bertemu Severus. Tak banyak bicara, secepatnya menuju Infirmary Hogwarts. Tak bertanya lagi ruangan berapa, sepertinya Lily sudah memberitahu Severus.

Kamar James dan Peter, ramai ternyata.

Lily cepat melihat mereka. "Severus! Remus!" serunya, dan mendekati mereka. Remus dan Severus ragu untuk masuk. Setidaknya, ini kan rumah sakit—

"Masuk saja, Sev! Remus!" sahut James, "—lagipula kami sudah mau keluar kok. Oya," Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri—tampaknya ia sudah sehat—dan menunjuk pada ketiga tamunya, "—ini Mr. Black, Mrs. Black, dan Regulus—adik Sirius—"

Remus dan Severus mendekati mereka dan mengulurkan tangan bersalaman, James meneruskan, "—mereka teman-teman akrab Siri, Sir, ini Remus, dan ini Severus. Mereka dibela-belain pulang dari Italia dan Jerman—"

Mr. Black mengangguk pada keduanya, "Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, nak! Kami masih akan terus mencarinya, dengan bantuan kalian tentu saja—"

Ia menoleh pada istrinya, "—kita diterima Rektor jam berapa?"

Mrs. Black melihat jam tangannya, "Sepuluh menit lagi. Mending kita ke Rektorat dulu saja—"

"Dad, boleh aku tunggu di sini?" Regulus meminta.

Mr. Black mengangguk. "Nanti kutelepon jika sudah selesai—"

Ia memandangi semuanya satu-satu dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Terima kasih sudah berteman dengan Sirius. Kuharap, kita masih bisa menemukannya, entah di mana. Walau—walau hanya jasadnya—" suaranya bertambah pelan.

Mrs. Black menunduk, mengusap matanya. Lily memeluk Mrs. Black. Tanpa bersuara.

Tanpa suara juga mereka berdua keluar dari Infirmary.

Keadaan hening itu juga bertahan selama beberapa menit. Kemudian, Severus memecah kesunyian.

"Jadi—bagaimana cerita sesungguhnya?"

James menghela napas panjang. Memandang pada Remus agak lama, baru ia bersuara.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu kalau dia semakin aktif dalam kegiatannya dengan—dengan kelompok itu. Sering pulang malam, kadang tidak pulang. Akhir-akhir ini, malah beberapa kali membolos kuliah. Aku marahi, karena bukankah justru sudah dekat ujian?"

"Walau nampaknya berat, ia menurut, tidak pernah bolos lagi. Tapi, pulang malam masih saja ia lakukan. Aku tak bisa menghalangi. Toh, ia sudah dewasa—"

Menarik napas lagi.

"Selesai ujian, mulai beredar akan adanya demo akbar. Aku sudah peringatkan Sirius, tapi rasanya sia-sia. Beberapa malam sebelum demo, ia malah sama sekali tidak pulang—"

"Hari itu, rasanya seram sekali. Memang banyak sekali mahasiswa berkumpul di lapangan depan PusAd, begitu pula banyak polisi berjaga-jaga. Aku sebenarnya agak heran, karena banyak mahasiswa yang sepertinya bukan anak Hogwarts. Jaket almamaternya berbeda."

"Dan itu diiyakan oleh Sirius. Mereka memang mengundang kelompok gabungan dari universitas-universitas lain. Aku curiga, pemicu kerusuhan justru datangnya dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa universitas lain itu. Kita tak pernah tahu, mereka mahasiswa dari universitas mana, kan? Bagai mana kalau susupan, dari entah kelompok radikal mana—"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa itu adalah hari terakhir bertemu dengan Sirius. Kami menyuruhnya agar berhati-hati, tapi sepertinya tak didengarkan. Ia langsung bergabung dengan barisan terdepan—"

Lagi-lagi James menghela napas.

"Suasana semakin mencekam, setelah banyak wakil-wakil mahasiswa berpidato. Makin siang, nadanya semakin keras. Sepertinya sudah mulai menjurus penghinaan. Yang aku tahu, polisi diganti tentara karena suasana semakin panas."

James memejamkan mata, seolah tak mau melihat apa yangterjadi.

"Puncak kejadiannya pada malam hari. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi setelah _rally_ pidato-pidato yang semakin memanas, mulai ada lemparan-lemparan batu, dan—lemparan-lemparan bom _molotov_—"

"Rasanya ini berjalan begitu cepat. Lemparan-lemparan batu, lemparan-lemparan bom _molotov_, ledakan-ledakan, api di mana-mana, dan rusuh. Tentara menggunakan bom air mata untuk menghentikannya, tapi justru yang terjadi adalah kepanikan. Tembakan di mana-mana. Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah menyelamatkan Sirius, jadi aku berlari ke arah kerumunan yang kupercaya tadinya di situ ada Sirius, tapi kami tak bisa menembus. Barisan tentara, tembakan-tembakan, gas air mata—oh, aku tak percaya ini di Hogwarts. Bahkan, aku tak percaya kami ada di Skotlandia. Serasa ada di—" James berhenti sejenak.

"—seperti ada di kancah peperangan, di Irlandia mungkin, atau di Bosnia—" James menarik napas lagi, "Peter mengikuti aku, mencari Sirius, tapi dia kemudian terluka. Lemparan batu nyasar. Dan berikutnya, aku malah terkena serempetan peluru—" James memperlihatkan bekas luka di kakinya, "Entah bagaimana kejadian yang sesungguhnya, sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang menarik kami kembali, menjauh, dan membawa kami ke Infirmary ini. Sudah banyak yang dibawa ke mari, berdarah-darah—"

"Menurut informasi simpangsiur, sepertinya, seharusnya tentara hanya menggunakan peluru karet dalam insiden ini, tetapi ternyata mereka menggunakan peluru tajam sesungguhnya. Entah berapa orang yang di bawa ke mari, ada yang terkena peluru, ada yang terkena lemparan baru, tak terhitung kalau hanya iritasi gas air mata—"

James lagi-lagi menghela napas, "—pada tiap orang yang melewatiku, aku selalu berteriak, minta dicarikan Sirius, sampai Lily berhasil menemukanku dan Peter. Dan kami juga baru menyadari kalau sinyal ponsel diblokir saat itu—"

Remus dan Severus terdiam. Melihat sisa-sisa puing tadi saat mereka memasuki kompleks Hogwarts menuju Infirmary, mungkin saja mereka bisa membayangkan, seperti apa kejadian malam itu.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh seorang perawat, datang dengan membawa setumpukan kertas.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, anda sudah boleh keluar, silakan tanda tangan dulu dokumen-dokumennya—"

James mencoretkan tanda tangan, kemudian disusul Peter, lalu mereka turun dari ranjang, berdiri.

"Kita ke mana sekarang?" tanya Peter pelan. Akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Kantin buka, Lil?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Ke kantin saja dulu. Bukan lapar sih, tapi aku rindu makanan betulan, bukan makanan rumahsakit—"

Semuanya tertawa.

Berjalan menuju kantin, Regulus mengirim SMS pada orangtuanya, bahwa ia ikut bersama teman-teman kakaknya ke kantin.

"Sebenarnya, kalau di rumah, Sirius sama seperti yang kita tahu nggak ya?" gumam Lily, mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

Regulus menggeleng. "Kami jarang bertemu. Dia lebih sering berada di luar—"

Tak sengaja Remus bereaksi, "Menurut ceritanya, dia tak betah dengan suasana rumah—"

Regulus menghela napas, meletakkan garpunya. "Sebetulnya lingkaran setan sih. Kami hanya berempat, dengan jadwal kerja yang penuh. Dengan demikian, kami tak banyak bisa bertemu—"

Ia memain-mainkan garpunya. "Sirius itu sebetulnya penuh perhatian pada kami semua. Ia ingin keluarga kami seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Yang pergi pagi-pagi ke kantor dan ke sekolah, lalu sore-sore sudah berkumpul lagi. Membicarakan kejadian sehari-hari. Saling menertawakan, saling membantu kalau ada kesulitan, sedikit bertengkar tapi kemudian berbaikan lagi. Keluarga kami dulu pernah seperti itu, dan aku masih kecil, tak merasakannya."

"Tapi kemudian pekerjaan Dad semakin banyak. Dia bahkan hampir selalu ke luar negeri, paling sedikit ke luar kota. Melihat keadaan seperti itu, Mum bukannya berhenti kerja, tapi malah porsi kerjanya juga semakin banyak. Aku lihat, Sirius berharap Mum berhenti kerja, dan ada di rumah saat ia pulang sekolah—"

"Dan kau—?"

Regulus menelan ludah. "Aku anak paling kecil, biasanya juga tidak dianggap—" sahutnya tertawa garing.

Menghela napas, Remus menyangkal, "—kalian kan bisa berhubungan via telepon, via internet—"

"Denganku, ya," sahut Regulus pelan. "Aku tak tahu dengan Dad atau Mum, tapi aku usahakan memberi tahu Sirius tentang semua kabar atau kejadian di rumah, kabar tentang Dad atau Mum. Sebaliknya, Sirius juga sering memberi kabar tentang kegiatannya padaku. Tapi, tidak tentang demo ini—"

Mereka makan dengan diam pada menit-menit berikutnya. Beberapa kali terdengar helaan napas panjang, tandanya tak ada satupun yang tak sedang memikirkan Sirius.

Bunyi ponsel Regulus memecah kesunyian. Regulus membuka ponselnya dan membaca SMS-nya. Memencet-mencet, dan ia mengangkat kepala.

"Mum dan Dad sudah selesai di Rektorat. Aku boleh minta nomer ponsel?"

Mengangguk, semuanya bergantian bertukar nomer ponsel.

"Kalau ada kabar—" sahut Regulus penuh harap.

"Jangan khawatir," sahut James, "—kami akan beritahu—"

Regulus mengangguk. Berjabat tangan dengan semua, terakhir dengan Remus. Mendekatkan kepala pada Remus, ia berbisik, "Kakakku bilang, ia sayang sekali padamu—" dan melangkah keluar dari kantin.

Remus tak tahu harus bilang apa.

-o0o-

Remus hanya punya waktu dua minggu di Skotlandia, sebelum perkuliahan di Florence mulai lagi. Untung saja tak ada nilai yang harus diulang, sehingga ia bisa memaksimalkan dua minggu itu di Hogwarts.

Hogwarts memang melakukan reformasi menyeluruh setelah demo berdarah itu, tetapi angka korban tewas dan korban hilang, tak berubah.

Kalaupun data korban hilang berganti menjadi data korban tewas, setidaknya ada kepastian. Tetapi ini tidak. Entah menghilang ke mana mereka semuanya. Apakah memang Skotlandia sudah berubah menjadi seperti negara-negara yang akrab dengan peperangan? Di mana rakyat yang hilang sudah biasa?

Remus menghela napas.

Besok ia sudah harus kembali ke Italia. Dan belum ada kabar lebih lanjut.

Remus menghela napas lagi.

Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Ia berusaha mencari tahu siapa saja rekan-rekan Sirius dalam demo kemarin, dan hasilnya ada 3 kategori: yang meninggal, yang hilang, dan yang hanya ikut-ikutan—dan inilah kebanyakan kategori yang masih hidup.

Ia mencari di Red Cross, dan jawabannya kurang lebih sama dengan angka-angka yang dipaparkan dalam berita di internet maupun di media lain.

Ia berusaha mencari ke mana-mana, tapi hasilnya tak berbeda.

Remus berdiri, mendekati ranselnya. Sebenarnya sudah beres, tetapi ia bereskan lagi, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Ia melihat berkeliling.

James mengajak Remus dan Severus menginap di apartemen yang mereka sewa. Severus hanya tinggal beberapa hari, dan setelah yakin bahwa Lily tak apa-apa, ia kembali ke Munich.

Tinggallah Remus di kamar yang dulu dipakai Sirius.

Mengawasi semua barang yang dulu dipakai Sirius, hatinya tercekat.

Apakah memang sudah terlambat?

Remus mendekati meja belajar. Duduk tepat menghadap laptop. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya memencet tombol 'on'.

Ia tak tahu akan mencari apa, jadi ia hanya berkelana membuka-buka folder.

Ada folder foto-foto.

Hatinya miris.

Ia baru sadar kalau ia dan Sirius tak punya foto berdua.

Ditelusurinya berpuluh gambar yang ada, kebanyakan foto beramai-ramai. Ada yangsatu angkatan. Ada—ia hapal foto yang ini—yang sekelompok saat mereka selesai OPSPEK, dengan wajah berlumuran lumpur, tapi semua tersenyum ceria. Ada beberapa foto angkatan Teknik Sipil yang tidak ia kenal, hanya samar-samar ia bisa mengenali wajah Sirius dan James di sana.

Tak ada foto mereka berdua.

Dalam foto ramai-ramaipun, letak mereka selalu berjauhan, biasanya Sirius berdiri di dekat James. Saat mereka nonton Lea Cumming dulu, Sirius melekat pada Mary, sementara Remus ada di pojok yang berbeda.

Remus menghela napas.

Tak ada foto mereka berdua.

Apakah memang sudah terlambat?

-o0o-

Kembali ke Florence dengan hati yang tertinggal di Hogwarts, pikir Remus saat ia memasuki apartemennya. Dua minggu tak menghasilkan apa-apa selain tambahan nomer telepon dan alamat email. Oya, selain itu, juga janji-janji mereka akan segera menghubungi jika ada perkembangan terbaru.

Tapi waktu terus berlalu.

Hari-hari awal, Remus akan segera mengecek inbox email begitu kembali dari kampus. Setiap saat ponselnya selalu siaga, jangan-jangan ada SMS membawa kabar baru.

Tapi tak ada yang berubah.

Yang sirna tetaplah tiada.

Remus mengais-ngais semua arsip percakapannya dengan Sirius, mengumpulkan semua emailnya, mendengarkan dan membacanya ulang, seolah Sirius akan muncul begitu saja dari laptop, dan mereka bisa bersama kembali.

Yang sirna tetaplah tiada.

-o0o-

**10 Juni 2026, Barcelona**

Seorang anak laki-laki melompat-lompat di sepanjang jalan dengan batuan unik menuju mahakarya Antoni Gaudi, La Sagrada Familia. Hari ini ramai sangat, karena hari ini peresmiannya.

"Harry, tunggu dulu!" seru seorang wanita berambut merah, berusaha mengejar bocah cilik itu, "—nanti kau hilang di tengah keramaian—"

"Biar saja," sahut seorang pria di sebelahnya, berambut hitam berhidung bengkok, tenang. "Asal jangan lepas mengawasinya—"

Belum selesai ia bicara, ia dan istrinya tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. Bocah yang sedang melompat-lompat itu menubruk seorang laki-laki yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Sepertinya laki-laki itu disengaja—

"Paman Remus! Paman Remus! Dad, ini ada Paman Remus!"

Ketiga orang dewasa itu bertemu, saling bersalaman hangat.

"Masih satu saja, Lils? Tidak ada niat tambah? Yang cewek?"

Lily nyengir. "Satu saja sudah cukup repot—" katanya. "Ke mana yang lain?"

Remus menggeleng. "Belum melihat James ataupun Peter—"

Kalimatnya belum selesai, ketika dari ponselnya mengalun nada panggil. Bergegas ia melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"James!" serunya. Membuka ponselnya dan mulai berbicara. Mata Remus mencari-cari, mengikuti petunjuk yang ia dengar. Akhirnya—

"Woooooi!"

James dan Peter berjalan—setengah berlari setelah melihat Remus, Severus dan Lily.

Mereka berlima berjabatan tangan, berpelukan.

"Aih, inikah Harry? Sudah sebegini besarnya?"

Gelak tawa memenuhi pelataran, yang memang sudah ramai. Semakin ramai, karena sudah semakin sore. Rencananya, begitu malam menyelubungi Barcelona, kembang api akan dinyalakan.

Jadi mereka berkeliling kompleks gereja yang sangat indah ini. Remus menjadi pemandunya, memperlihatkan di sebelah mana saja letak keindahan—ah, semuanya juga indah.

"Tapi, belum semuanya kau perlihatkan—"

"Belum. Kita lihat kembang api dulu—"

Dan mereka mencari tempat strategis untuk menyaksikan ratusan cahaya membelah kegelapan malam.

Severus menepuk pelan bahu James. James menoleh. Severus memberi isyarat, lihatlah Remus.

Remus nampak sangat khidmat meniti mengawasi setiap pecahan cahaya. James mendekati.

"Kalau saja ia ada di sini ya, Remus—" ucap James hati-hati.

Remus mengangguk pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari setiap kilauan cahaya.

"Kalau saja kami tidak terlambat saling mengetahui—" sahutnya pelan. Menghela napas. "Kenangan pertama dan terakhirku, hanya di bandara Glasgow itu saja—" kembali menarik napas.

James menoleh.

"Kami bahkan tidak punya foto bersama, jangankan video. Kenanganku padanya hanya tulisan-tulisannya di email dan SMS—"

Hening sejenak sebelum James menukas, "—itu akan bertahan lebih lama daripada hanya sepotong foto, Remmy—"

Perlahan Remus mengangguk. Sekilas seberkas kembang api meledak di udara, dan bayangannya menebar di wajah Remus.

Diterangi kembang api, baru kali ini James melihat raut wajah yang keras dari sahabatnya ini.

Yang sirna tetaplah tiada.

Hanya kenangan yang tetap kuat dalam sanubari. Walau hanya kenangan sesaat. Walau hanya kenangan yang terlambat.

**FIN**

**AN**:

_Gyah, kenapa nggak bernapsu menyelesaikan bagian terakhir ini! Jadi seperti diburu-buru begini! Dan fokusnya nggak jelas pula!_

_Mungkin ... *lirik __**[at]elitralala**__ dan __**[at]zenatzenut**__* karena sudah terpikat pada SSRL itu? #plaks #bletags_


End file.
